ScaryForKids Scary Stories
The Emergency Call # House Owner - Decapitated by the killer. # House Owner's Dog - Decapitated by the killer. # 2 Police Officers - Decapitated by the killer. Dark Sleep # Samantha's Father's Father, Mother, and Sister - Cut up by Samantha's father with an axe. # Numerous Animals - Killed by Samantha's father. # Samantha's Mother - Died after giving birth to Samantha. # Samantha, Jenny, and Amber - Cut up by Samantha's father with an axe. My Name Is Tommy # Tommy's Mother, Father, and Sister - Killed by their doppelganger selves. # Tommy - Presumably killed by Timmy (his doppelganger self). Claustrophobia # Natasha - Suffocated inside a coffin. Thump Thump Drag # Babysitter - Arms and legs chopped off by the killer. Beep Beep # Plane Passengers - Devoured from the inside by the monster. # Takayo-chan - Devoured from the inside by the monster. # Detective Hamasaki - Ripped apart by the monster. The Beauty Queen # Sarah - Dissolved into perfume. Rabbit Stew # Bud the Rabbit - Killed by Rachel's grandfather and made into stew. # Rachel - Killed by her grandfather and made into stew. House on Fire # Mother - Died from giving birth. # Father and Son - Burned to death in the house. # Arnold - Snatched by the father's ghost. Help Me # Kathy, Taylor, and Selena - Arms and legs chopped off by the man. Free Wifi # Train Passengers - Fell to their deaths inside a train. # 20 Apartment Building Owners - Burned to death in the apartment building. The Peephole # Donna's Father - Decapitated by an unknown killer. The Indian Rope # Indian Woman - Strangled by Herbert. # Inez Martin - Ripped apart by the rope. # Herbert Martin - Strangled by the rope. Free Pizza # Tom's Pizza Employees - Burned to death. # Gary - Stabbed in the back by a pizza worker ghost. # Tina - Shot in the back of the head by a pizza worker ghost. # Sandra - Hung on a rope by a pizza worker ghost. The Babysitter and the Bed # Beatrice - Killed by Madam. # Madam's Husband - Presumably killed by Beatrice's ghost. # Madam - Killed by Beatrice's ghost. Babysitting # Missing Girl - Kidnapped and slaughtered by the family. The Policeman # Apartment Owner - Killed by the killer. Ugly Boy # Boy - Pushed off a cliff by his mother. Drinking Water # Girl - Drowned in a water storage tank. Beatrice # Beatrice and Cecelia - Stabbed to death by the kidnappers. We Need To Talk About Lucy # Steve - Killed by Lucy. 20 Questions # Emma - Presumably killed by Jack. Bodies in the Well # Narrator's Sister - Killed by the narrator and thrown into the well. # Narrator's Friend - Killed by the narrator and thrown into the well. # Narrator's Girlfriend - Killed by the narrator and thrown into the well. # Narrator's Boss - Killed by the narrator and thrown into the well. # Narrator's Mother - Killed by the narrator and thrown into the well. Delete the Photos # Girl - Snatched by the bathroom ghost. # Nana - Snatched by the bathroom ghost. # Spicy - Snatched by the bathroom ghost. # Ying - Snatched by the bathroom ghost. # Sis - Snatched by the bathroom ghost. Wolf Painting # Brandon - Ripped apart by the painted werewolf. # Gracie - Presumably killed by the painted werewolf. Older Brother # Mother and Father - Killed by the girl. # Brother - Executed by lethal injection, sacrificing himself to save the girl. Don't Let Me In # Gabriel - Died when the creature swapped his body. # Nancy - Snatched by the creature. Amina # Amina - Disintegrated when Sidi threw a potion into her eyes. Baby Sister # Kaori - Cut up and cooked into soup by the narrator. Psychic Readings # Woman #1 - Murdered by Henriette's ghost. Zombie Girl # Man - Shot himself trying to kill the zombie girl. # Everyone On Earth - Ripped apart by the zombie girl. # Zombie Girl - Ate herself. # Satan - Head bitten off by the zombie girl. Eight Feet Tall # The Narrator's Father's Friend - Snatched by Hachishakusama. # The Narrator's Grandfather - Died of an illness. # The Narrator's Grandmother - Either died of cancer or snatched by Hachishakusama. # The Narrator - Presumably snatched by Hachishakusama. Stranger Danger # Colby's Parents - Decapitated by StrangerDanger23. # Colby - Dismembered by StrangerDanger23. GameBoy # Sayaka - Poisoned by her mother. Instant Messenger # Suzanne - Cut open by YoungLover69. The Sock Puppet # Brothers - Decapitated by the sock puppet. # Father and Mother - Decapitated by the sock puppet. # Sister - Decapitated by the sock puppet. The Clown Mask # Boy - Killed by the clown mask. Elmo Knows Where You Live # Elmo - Lit on fire and thrown to his death. Clover # Grandmother's Grandson - Hung himself after being bullied. # 4 Bullies - Slaughtered by the grandmother. Talent # Zoe and the Narrator's Father - Died in a car crash. # Mother and Daughter - Stabbed to death by a killer. # Zoe and the Narrator's Grandfather - Died of old age. Liar Liar # Damien - Ripped apart by Luna. Digital Camera # Yuki's Mother - Commit suicide by lighting herself on fire. # Yuki - Killed by her mother's ghost. Seaweed # Fisherman - Melted. House Fire # Boy and Girl - Burned to death in their own house. Justin Bieber # Girl - Smothered by Justin Bieber with a pillow. The Math Teacher # Three Students - Killed in a car crash. # School Administrator - Ran over by a car. # Beverly's Mother - Died from crashing into a telephone pole. # Jared - Ran over by a car. # Mr. Stigson - Ran over by Mr. Hawthorne, splitting him in half. Missing Girl # Madoka-chan - Disemboweled by unknown kidnappers. The Red Triangles # Man, Woman, and Children - Pulled inside-out by the triangle aliens. # Triangle Alien - Snapped in half by the phone caller. # Numerous People - Killed by the triangle aliens. Antique Doll # Lucy - Killed by the doll. The Girl and the Doll # Doll - Thrown into a wall by the narrator and melted. # Lisa - Died from drinking bleach. The Shadmock # Pigeon - Eaten by a cat. # Cat - Disintegrated by Raven's whistle. # Angela - Skin melted off by Raven's whistle. Escape # The Narrator - Beaten to death by his stepfather. Clean Kill # Karen Ledger - Stabbed in the head by the killer with an axe and then cooked and eaten. # Killer - Presumably died of Leprosy. Bubble Bath # Jennifer - Skin melted off with sulfuric acid. Tell Me About Yourself # Robbie, Jenny, David, Sarah, Johnny, Emma, Mikey, and 182 Other Teenagers - Suffocated by the killer. # Emily - Suffocated by the killer. Black Lagoon # 5 Friends - Drowned while looking for the sixth friend. Brain Teasers # Jacob - Dissected by the narrator for an autopsy exam. # Boyfriend - Hung himself (debatable, could have been faked). # The Narrator's Mother, Father, and Sister - Killed by the narrator. # Wife #1 and Wife #2 - Poisoned by the narrator. # Wife #3 - Thrown to her death by the narrator. Riddles For Adults # Girl - Wrists slit by the bullies. # The Narrator - Cut up by his wife. # Girl - Killed by the narrator's father. # Numerous People - Fell to their deaths from the apartment building. # Woman - Fell to her death from the apartment building. # Girl - Fell to her death from a window. # Mother and Father - Fell to their deaths from a window. Mind Riddles # Woman - Strangled by the killer. # The Narrator - Presumably killed by the killer. # Grandfather - Died of a heart attack. # Actress - Killed in a car crash. # Mother - Presumably died. # Unknown Person - Killed by the killer. # The Narrator and His Wife - Presumably killed by the killer. # Woman - Ran over by a train. # Burglar - Stabbed by the wife. # Woman - Stabbed by the narrator with an icepick. # The Narrator's Wife - Died of cancer. # The Narrator's Father, Mother, Sister, and Brother - Killed by the narrator. Tricky Riddles # Spots' Father - Died of a heart attack. # Spots - Killed by her mother. # Scientist - Died after drinking the liquid that turns water into alcohol. # Unknown Person - Decapitated by the narrator. # Boyfriend - Stabbed in the neck by the girlfriend with a fork. # Numerous People - Fell to their deaths inside an elevator. # Girl - Killed by an unknown killer. # The Killer's Wife - Killed by the killer and lit on fire. Difficult Riddles # Bus Passengers - Crushed by falling rocks. # Soldier - Commit suicide after losing his arms and legs. # The Narrator's Sister - Sold in the lottery. # Girl's Birth Parents - Erased from existence by the genie. # Boy - Died when a ball bearing was pulled through his brain. Creepy Riddles # The Narrator - Killed by the curse. # Eighth Climber - Eaten by the other climbers. # Blind Man - Ran over by a car. # Old Man - Cremated alive. # Numerous People - Fell to their deaths when the bridge collapsed. # Man's Wife - Presumably killed by the man. # Unknown Person - Fell to his/her death from an elevator. Mind Teasers # Father - Suffocated himself with carbon gas. # Child - Suffocated with carbon gas. # Woman - Burned to death in a fire. # Numerous Kids - Killed by the girl. # Boy - Shot in the head by his father after being bitten by a zombie. Brain Busters # Husband - Snatched by his doppelganger. # Boy - Died after choosing option A. # Mother - Stabbed to death. # Father - Fell down stairs. # The Narrator's Girlfriend - Killed by the narrator's wife. # Unknown Person - Crushed by a metal plate. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Creepypastas